Inside the Heart
by fireyfeline
Summary: Things held inside the heart can either harm you or heal you. It was supposed to be a magical night, what caused it to go wrong? Why did people get hurt? Will nothing change or will everything change?
1. Chapter 1

**I own this plot, back away slowly and read with caution! Part 2 will be up in awhile so be patient. Lemme know what you think.**

Natsu ran as fast as he could. There was no way he could let the bastard get away. He insulted Lucy, and worse, he flipped her skirt. The pink haired boy wouldn't let anyone get away with anything as long as involved her.

"Hey you bastard, stop running and I won't beat you up as bad." He hollered at the man's back. Seconds later the man stopped and turned to face Natsu. He skidded to a halt. What was this strange man playing at? The stranger just stood there with his long cloak covering him and the hood over his face. Nothing was really visible, except a scar across the man's mouth.

An eerie smile creeped across his lips, the scar stretching a little, it was sickening to look at. "It has begun," his voice was deep and low, almost a whisper.

Natsu's brow furrowed. "What do mean it's begun?" He balled his hands into tight fists. Something was wrong. In an instant the man took a large breath and his mouth hung open; the dragon slayers ears instantly rang out in pain. It felt as if his eardrums were about to burst. He doubled over, pressing his hands to the side of his head trying to make it stop.

After a moment it died down and Natsu looked up to find the man gone. He sniffed the air; there was nothing except the smell of smoke. However, this smoky smell was farther away. Natsu ran out into the nearest street, he was really far away from the mansion, but he could clearly tell that it was now on fire.

 **Flashback:**

"Erza, Natsu, Gray," a sweet and joyful voice called out the names of the three mages sitting at the table with their heads down. They looked up to find Lucy standing there with her hands behind her back. She was grinning at them mischievously.

"What is it?" Erza smiled at her and stood. Walking over she peeked behind the blond girls back and saw a paper. Lucy squealed and shimmied away from the red head. Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked over to Natsu.

"I found a mission I want to do with you guys," her voice got low as she spoke. Her hands moved to her stomach and she held the paper open there.

Erza stepped in front of her and read, "Help needed to protect the Prime Minister at his birthday party. Reward is one hundred million jewels. Dressing up and dancing is required to blend in." The female fighter grinned sheepishly; she knew exactly why Lucy had picked this and what her motive for going was. "I say we do it!" She decided to help her along.

"What!?" Natsu jumped up from his seat not looking happy. "I don't want to go." Natsu turned and crossed his arms. That's when he heard it, a crack. His face fell into nervousness and he turned his head, which was when he found a fist coming at his way. He didn't dodge it; Erza was going to beat him senseless if he did. He flew across the guild hall and slammed into the wall hard.

"You are going with us and there will be no arguments." Erza's angry voice filled the room, there was no way anyone would cross her.

"Fine," he mumbled under his breath. He looked up and saw Lucy's face light up with happiness. _What's up with her?_ He blinked quickly a few time. Oh well, there was no getting out of it.

Hours later, a carriage ride and a sick Natsu arrived at a large mansion. Lucy slipped out and gazed up at the white and blue building. IT reminded her so much of her childhood home, of the happy memories there. She couldn't wait to make a wonderful memory tonight.

"Would you escort Natsu inside when he feels better?" Erza pulled out the motion sick boy out and pushed him towards Lucy. She squeaked and caught him before he passed her.

"Hey what about," Gray began to speak but was stopped as Erza grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards the inside of the party. She was determined to let Lucy enjoy her evening with Natsu. Nothing was going to go wrong tonight; she would make sure of it.

Lucy looked over her shoulder; Natsu had wobbled away and was now next to the building relieving his lunch. She giggled slightly and closed her eyes. She was happy because tonight was the night she would tell him. She opened her eyes just as he turned and walked towards her. Tonight, he was dressed to match her, black pants and a blue shirt, his scarf still around his neck like always. She wore a short blue dress with black lace around the edging and her jewelry, if one were to notice had the pattern of his scarf on it. She had found and bought a special magic item to do so, it was all worth it for him.

"Let's go inside now." He walked past and grabbed her hand. She blushed and smiled as she was lead inside for their night of fun and dancing and hopefully her dream come true.

 **End Flashback:**

Natsu ran fast through the streets; he couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to have split up the group. "Damn it all to hell." He cursed under his breath. He ran past people screaming in the streets. They were all running away from the burning mansion. It had started up several minutes ago while he was stupidly running after what he thought was the enemy. He hoped everyone else was okay. There was no telling what was going on after he left.

"Natsu," a voice called to him over the surrounding screams. He stopped and scanned the crowd, finding the red haired girl struggling to stay in one spot. The people around her were shoving her every which way. The dragon slayer fought his way over and grabbed onto her.

"Where is Lucy?" He looked into her fearful face. Her eyes were wide, face smudged with blood and ash. There was something wrong, he could feel it. She was disheveled, arms shaking at her sides and blackened ash in patches all over.

"We were fighting…" Her voice trembled. Erza's eyes started to lose focus so he shook her to get her back. She yelped and the tears began to spill out of her eyes, leaving streaks across her cheeks.

"We didn't see them coming." She looked down to her hands that she now held in front of her. Natsu looked down and gasped, they were covered with blood; but what stood out most was the scent of the blood. It was hers. His princess was hurt.

"Erza, you need to tell me now, where is Lucy?" He growled the words hoping not to scare her too much.

"Inside there," a shaky hand pointed to the burning house. It was large like a castle and finding his girl in there was going to be just a little tricky. The boy pushed off of Erza and shoved his way through the crowd. People were still swarming from there and it seemed to get worse the closer he got. When he finally reached the doorway, he stood his ground and focused. He took a large breath sucking the flames around him. He could feel his magical energy grow with consuming his element; but there was something there, something he could not place. It wasn't a normal fire. He shook it off and bolted into the now seemingly empty building. The whole inside was charred black.

He sniffed around, where was she? There was nothing but the smell of burnt wood and oil. _Where are you Lucy? Please give me something, a sign._ He listened focusing on every small sound that he could pick up; smoldering wood chips, cries of being hurt from those outside, footsteps on stone somehow getting further away. Natsu furrowed his brow. He wasn't so sure it would lead to her but that was all he had to go on. He dashed forward towards the sounds of the feet.

Natsu raced through the house and found an archway with the door torn off its hinges. He peeked through and saw stone steps spiraling downward. They were coming from there. Natsu scurried down the steps and soon came into an enormous cavern. Many pools of water were covered the cave floor; but what intrigued him most was standing right in the middle the largest pond on the very top of the water itself. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was her, his princess. She was safe; he didn't smell her blood there at all.

"Hey Lucy," he walked forward calling out to her. She turned around to face him as he neared the water's edge, Natsu stopped dead in his tracks. Her eyes were void of everything; pure black orbs of nothingness. "Lucy, what's wrong?" He hesitated to move anymore then he already had. Lucy stared at him and cocked her head.

"Who are you?" Her voice sounded different then it usually did. It sounded hollow and devoid of emotion. Although, he managed to pick up something in the words, anger.

"Lucy, it's me, Natsu," he gazed at her, praying she would remember. She straightened her head, her face remaining the same. Did she recognize him?

"I do not know of you, leave now." She started to turn around when Natsu decided to take a risk. He gathered energy and fire in his mouth, just enough to get attention, and he launched a ball of fire past her, it hit the wall across the pool and vanished into steam.

She turned and faced him again. "Do you wish to die?" That's when he saw it, a tear slipped out of her eye down her rosy cheek. She was in there, she was there and he knew it.

All of a sudden rage filled her face, "You will die for what you did." She raised her hand with a key. "Come, I call on you," her voice echoed through the cavern, "Leo." In a bright golden light the celestial spirit appeared. He took one look at Natsu and shouted as loud as he possibly could, "Natsu run!" The playboy spirits eyes changed then. They were empty, just like their master's.

Leo swiftly attacked him from behind; Natsu's head slammed into the ground. His vision blurred as he began to stand. It was futile; he was kicked across the nearest pool and fell into another.

Natsu struggled to move but he managed to make his way to the edge and surface. When he came up he looked around, there was no sign of the Celestial Spirit or his precious girl.

"Damn it, what the hell happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Are you intrigued yet? Enjoy the new chapter!**

Darkness clouded her mind, she was alone. That was all there was anymore. Lucy stood in a small, windowless room; there was a bed in the far corner and folded up nicely was a set of clothes. She moved towards them and lifted them up. Tight black pants and a short top, she undressed and put them on. They were comfortable, almost reflecting her heart at that moment.

"Girl, come here," a masculine voice called over a speaker. She turned and walked out the door. The hallway was full of doors, all of them locked, but somehow she already knew where to go. At the end of the line she made a left and walked out into the moonlit night.

There he was; the man who saved her. He wore a gray cloak, normally his hood was up so none could see his face, but for her he left it down. His features were soft yet rugged. His silver hair fell just past his ears into his violet eyes.

Lucy stood in front of him; he was a good foot taller. She brought a hand to his mouth, tracing the scar that stood out above all else.

"Girl, I need you get something for me." His voice was hard, demanding and frightening to her. She nodded her head and listened to his request.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Natsu was yelling at Erza and Gray.

After Natsu saw Lucy gone he had run around searching for her. Erza had come to her senses and Gray, who had disappeared as well, turned up and searched with him. There was no sign of her anywhere. They had given up the search and went to a nearby hotel for the night.

Sharing a room with two beds, Erza sat cross legged on the one closest to the window, which she was gazing out of. When they returned she had taken a shower to get clean of all the blood and ash. She was still trembling from the memory of what had happened.

"Don't yell at us," Gray spoke up. He sat on the floor staring hard at the dragon slayer. "There was nothing we could do; we don't even know how it happened."

Erza spoke softly, "she was just with us one moment and then the next she was going crazy." She fell sideways, her head hitting the pillow. Tears fell out of her eyes. "She came at me and then there was blood."

Natsu growled low. Erza wasn't making much sense and from what he could get out of Gray, Lucy caused the fire among other things. _Damn it all to Hell and back, Lucy, where are you and what happened to you?_ His mind was running wild with everything that might be happening. His princess, his most special person, was out of reach to him.

 **Flashback:**

"Hey Natsu, will you dance with me?" Her voice rang like bells near the pink haired boy. He blushed and stuck out his hand for her. That was all she needed as she grabbed hold of him and lead him to the floor. Lightly laying her hands on his shoulder, she smiled. He nervously placed his hands low on her hips, he felt hot with embarrassment but at the same time he was filled with happiness. They danced for a couple songs and then left the floor. She smiled brightly as she then glided over to the buffet and drink bar. She ordered two colas and handed him one.

"Are you having fun?" She started the conversation. He nodded and looked down at his feet. Gods, she was beautiful in that dress. His ears pricked up a little.

"Isn't that girl hot?" A young male voice whispered. "Yeah, I would love to have some fun with her if you know what I mean!" Another one laughed loudly. Natsu turned his head just enough to see the two males and glare at them. Seeing him, they hustled away pretty fast. "Damn, she already has a guy."

He laughed silently; he had to keep all other men away from her. After all, she was too beautiful for any normal person; she was even too good for him.

Natsu turned his attention back to the blond girl in front of him. "Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun." He grinned his normal big grin for her. He was happy, and he would be happy as long as he was with her.

"Erza!" She called out, waving a hand in the air to catch the attention of her best female friend. She scurried over to her and began a conversation.

Natsu signed and looked around, he gasped. _What is she doing here?_ He looked over to Lucy; she was fully into her talk with the red head. He swiveled around and vanished into the crowd of people at the party.

 **End Flashback:**

There were screams coming from outside, the three guild members rushed out of their room into the street. There they buildings all across the town ablaze with fire, and in front of them their partner.

Lucy stood there staring at her three friends. She felt nothing, was that strange? She cocked her head to the side. "Will you be getting in my way?" She spoke to him, the pink haired boy. She remembered he seemed to get in her way last time. She raised a hand with a key pointed towards the sky. "Virgo, come to my aid."

Within a blinding light appeared a pink haired girl wearing a maid costume, shackled on her wrists. "Save Lucy!" Her voice called out before her eyes darkened and she dashed towards them. She was strong, but Erza was stronger.

With quick reflexes the red haired girl equipped into armor, wielding a sword. Virgo took a swing at her landing a blow on the sword as Erza defended against the punch. She would have to be careful, a couple hots from Virgo would mean defeat, and the spirit had immense strength.

"Lucy, stop this," Gray hollered at the blond. "This is madness, we are your friends, and friends don't fight each other like this!" He stepped forward and instantly regretted the move. Lucy pulled out two daggers that were attached to her legs. She darted towards the half-naked boy and slashed wildly at him. Gray dodged as many of her attacks as he could but quite a few of them were actually landing. His blood was sputtering out all over him and her as well. He didn't, no he couldn't attack her. None of them could; she was too important to them. They all loved her in their own ways. Lucy stopped slashing and made a fast jab forward, stabbing Gray in the stomach.

"You should have stayed out of my way." Her voice was cold and distant as she pulled the blade out and jumped over him towards the dragon slayer. Gray fell to his knees, coughing. Blood and spit mixed with each other on the ground.

Lucy came up to Natsu and stopped just in front of him. He stood stock still as she gazed at him. She slid a dagger into a holster on her leg and lifted her hand towards him. Her fingers brushed the side of his face. Natsu just held his breath. Would she attack him, or would she remember and come back to the usual her?

 _What is this feeling? It's painful, yet at the same time it's so wonderful._ Tears spilled out of her blank eyes. Slowly she reached up, her face coming closer to his. He could feel her hot breath on his lips. His eyes widened as he felt her lips brush his and then press against them. A kiss, his first one with her; but it was short lived when he felt the blade, she held in her other hand, pierce his side.

"Why did you hurt me like that?" Her voice was full of hate and sorrow, the tears still falling. She stepped back and watched him fall down like the boy before him. She put a hand to her head looking a little confused. Why did she say that? She didn't know him, did she? She shook her head. No, she had a mission to complete. Lucy took one last look at the pink haired boy in front of her and ran past him. She had to get the item she was told to retrieve.

Natsu was too shocked to move. _What happened?_ Natsu's mind played it over and over. The kiss, the tears, her words. He hurt her? How? There was no way he would over hurt her, he cared about her too much to do so. He winced; she really hurt him good, he made a fire appear in his hand and burned the wound until it stopped bleeding.

Virgo had disappeared with Lucy, so Erza was caring for Grays wounds, Natsu put out the fires, afterwards walking to the edge of the town in the direction the girl left in.

"Lucy, what happened to you? How did I hurt you so bad that you became like this?" Natsu mumbled to no one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemme know what you think please!**

Lucy lay on the bed in the windowless room, her knees pulled tight to her chest. Her heart hurt and her head was pounding. It had been since she had seen that boy again. It disturbed her deep down to her soul. What was he to her, what made her feel this way? Whatever it was, she didn't want it. It was too painful. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, maybe in her dreams she would be at peace. Maybe.

The cloaked man stood in Lucy's doorway staring at her silently. He could feel her thoughts, her struggles. His mouth curled into a smile, he wanted to watch her fall apart more, it intrigued him. He felt the negative emotions the night of the party, which was when he decided to use her, to toy with her and destroy her.

"It began, and soon it will end!" The words escaped him as a whisper. She didn't hear him; he knew her hearing wasn't that good. He turned on his heel and walked away down the hall. It was a nice night out, a good night for blood. He walked through the doorway leading to the outside. Clouds covered the moon and threatened rain.

"Soon, her blood shall fall, and my thirst shall be quenched," he laughed maniacally. This next show would be tough but very interesting. However, he would have to wait until the party for his game to begin. He had a few more people to play with before he got to her, so at least he would enjoy himself.

Natsu stared up at the blanketed sky. He had snuck out a little earlier and climbed his way to the roof of the hotel they stayed at. It was a cool night, but stunk with the smell of smoke and ash. It had only been hours ago that they watched Lucy disappear again.

Laying on his back her brought a hand to his face, gently his fingers pressed against his lips. He remembered the feel her of kiss. It was full of longing and sadness. _What did I do to hurt you Lucy? I wish I knew._ It was these thoughts that kept him from sleeping; that, as well as his intense desire to get her back.

"Lucy, please come back, I really want to see you." His words were carried away by a slight breeze that swept through the land.

 **Flashback:**

"Natsu, where did you go?" Lucy weaved in and out of the crowd of people littering the ballroom. Nowhere could she see the mess of pink hair she loved so much. She turned on her heel just before someone collided with her. "Eeek," the sound was released from her just as she felt arms wrap around her waist; they were warm and strong. After she was back on her feet and stable she turned to face her savior, her pink hair dragon slayer.

"Where were you?" Her voice rang with happiness at having him there again. She smiled, ready to finally tell him.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and looked at her. "I was talking with someone." He raised an eyebrow, for some reason Lucy was fidgeting. "What's up Lucy?" She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. He could tell there was something on her mind.

"Hey Natsu, ummm," she struggled to find the words. _I practiced so hard for this, why can't I just say it? Come on!_ "Natsu, I like you!" The words flew out of her mouth and she shut her eyes tight.

"I like you too Luce," her eyes shot open at is words. "After all we're partners and friends right!?" She looked at him grinning at her. "I like you, Erza, Gray, Happy, and the rest of everyone at the guild."

Lucy's face fell a little bit. She forgot how dense he could be sometimes. "No Natsu," she reached forward and clasped his hands in hers. She smiled knowing just the words she would say next. She gazed up at him and began, "I like you with the kind of like that makes me want to be your wife." Her cheeks flushed red, hopefully now he got it.

"What?" Natsu's face was blank, he had no words. Was this real? Did she actually just admit that she loved him with THAT kind of love? _Please let this be real and not a dream._ He looked at her gazing at him, waiting for a response.

"Lucy, I…" His words were cut short when the all of a sudden everything went dark. A light appeared to the left and shone on a person in the middle of the room. Standing on a pedestal was the prime minister.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming to my party, soon we shall begin the prize giveaway and the best part of tonight, the showing of the rarest diamond in the world." The crowd cheered.

Natsu looked away from the man talking and down to the girl in front of him. Her attention was away from him and on the man speaking. Oh well, he was happy as it was. He would give her his response later on when they were definitely alone. He grinned sheepishly, nothing would be able to ruin this night anymore.

 **End flashback:**

"The hell, it's been a freaking week. Why can't anyone find her?" Natsu was storming around the guild hall yelling at everyone. It was understandable given the circumstances. Ever since that night they last saw her, Lucy had been spotted all over the country. In most cases she was stealing things but in some she was hurting people. However, regarding her, nothing was worse then what happened to the prime minister the night of the fire; it was all over the news.

Erza strode over to the pink haired boy and wacked him hard over the head. "Will you shut up," her voice was hard and her face showed anger. Natsu looked away and sulked. Of course the red head was angry; she couldn't do anything because the one she was ultimately fighting was her best friend. He knew, they all knew that there was no way they could fight her or hurt her, even if it meant saving her. They all loved her too much for that.

Natsu stood up and walked out of the guild. He needed to think, and the best place he could do that at would be her house. Strolling through the city at night was quiet. Most people were asleep. Granted everyone at Fairy Tail was working around the clock to figure out where Lucy might be next.

Coming up to the apartment, Natsu climbed the ladder and jumped to the window ledge of Lucy's apartment. Sliding the glass up, he slipped in and on the large cozy bed underneath. His favorite place, he lay down and closed his eyes. Her scent was all over, roses and shampoo, his most favorite smell.

"Lucy, please come back to me," Natsu slipped into a peaceful sleep. Standing in the shadows of the next room was a woman staring at the sleeping boy. Slowly, she walked out and stood next to him. She crouched down and opened her right hand, where she had two solid gold rings. She removed one and ever so gently, slipped it onto the boys left ring finger. The other one she slipped onto her own.

"Hopefully, you will know and see," her whisper floated in the air. She stood and walked out the front door into the night.

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and review**

The guild hall was silent as Erza stood at the request board. She had spent several days figuring out what exactly was going on. And she believed she had found the answer. She swiped a paper off the board and turned to face her family.

"This is what they are after," her voice rang throughout the room. She held up the paper requesting the protection of the imperial princess. "I have been tracing Lucy's whereabouts and everything that she has stolen. Fancy clothes, and shoes, knives, and powder for bombs. I believe that here is where we will find her and the man who has her under his control." Her hand fell to her side, still holding the paper.

"We have to save Lucy at all costs this time," Natsu spoke up. "After Lucy's actions the past week, and what happened at the party, the council will forgive her. However if anything happens to the princess, the council will be unable to protect her." Natsu looked down at his hands, more specifically at the ring on his finger.

Natsu thought back to that night in Lucy's room. He woke up shortly after she had left and felt the ring. He had tried a couple times to take it off but it seemed reluctant to leave him. Since then, he had felt various emotions flooding into him all at once. He was unsure if it was truly hers, but he had to believe.

He sat back down in his seat as Erza began talking again. His thoughts evidently somewhere else, friends left him alone.

 **Flashback:**

The party was lively, prizes were given out and the dancing was going to begin again soon.

Lucy stood near the food table and scanned for her pink haired boy. She was anxious to find him and take him to the balcony to talk with him.

"Miss, may I ask for a dance?" She turned to find a tall masked man staring at her with his hand out. She was handsome enough with a strange scar around his mouth. "Madam?" His voice cut off her thoughts.

She smiled at him and bowed slightly. "I do apologize; unfortunately, I already have a dance partner." In that moment she spotted Natsu. Raising a hand, she pointed him out. "He is over there, the one with the scarf around his neck."

The man turned to look where she had pointed; a twisted smile appearing on his face. As Lucy gazed in his direction something happened. Lisanna was with Natsu and talking to him. They looked like they were in a deep conversation.

"What is she doing here?" Lucy's face fell into worry. She knew Lisanna had liked Natsu as more than a friend. The blond girl took a step forward. Her hands come up clasping at each other against her chest. Her heart began to ache.

"Miss, are you alright?" The voice whispered into her ear. Lucy didn't say a word. She continued to watch. Lisanna's hands on Natsu's shoulders. She could barely make out his hands on her face; then it happened. They came together, closer into what looked like a kiss.

The tears spilled quickly out of Lucy's eyes. Her breath caught in her throat; she clutched at her chest where her heart was beating painfully. She slipped to the floor and cried heavy sobs. It wasn't fair, how he could leave her hoping for a good result and kiss Lisanna.

"Would you like it to go away?" A male voice sounded next to her. She looked up with blurry eyes; it was the man who asked her to dance. She swiped at her face and looked back at him. "I can make the pain in your heart go away, if you would like me to." He smiled gently at her. Lucy nodded her head, she didn't want this anymore.

"Please make it stop," she barely made out the words before his hand was over her eyes. It was warm, almost as warm as Natsu's hands. She could feel the warmth flooding through her whole body.

"Now my girl, when you feel a touch on your forehead, you will forget about the person who hurt you, and you shall be mine." With quickness he removed his hand and pressed his lips against her forehead. Her eyes clouded over and became black and her face changed. She looked emotionless.

"My girl, stand up and listen to me." Lucy's body stood and pressed against him. "I shall cause a distraction and there are a couple things I need you to do." He laughed slightly and bent down to whisper into her ear. I need you to kill the prime minister and set fire to this whole building."

She looked up at him, "yes master." Her voice was empty and hollow. He handed her a knife; she turned on her heel and walked away from him. "Finally finding my pawn, we shall now begin the fun!" He laughed as he turned and vanished in the crowd of people.

 **End Flashback:**

After making their plan of attack and plan of keeping the princess safe, they waited until the appointed day of celebration; the night of the princess's eighteenth birthday party. It was a large festival held at the imperial castle. The guild members were stationed all around, inside and outside the castle. Everyone was ready for the attack, from wherever it might come.

Natsu was pacing the floor on the upper balcony. He could see the whole ballroom from there. He was worried; worried they might have the wrong information. He had Erza check over fifteen times that the information was correct. He didn't want to miss her anymore. The ring on his hand felt hot to the touch, he felt almost like his heart was splitting in two.

"Damn this whole thing," Natsu pounded a fist on the railing. "Lucy please come soon. I need to tell you and show you." Natsu looked at the ring. After they had made the plan, Natsu had the idea that just might save his precious girl. He had run it by Erza and the master and they had agreed to give it a try.

"Lucy spotted," a voice came through the radio thing he had in his ear. Everyone had them so they would be able to correspond with one another. Natsu grasped the railing and scanned the crowd of people below. Instantly he spotted her. Her golden hair left down to flow freely, and a short red dress; but it was what was around her neck that surprised him most, wrapped around her small fragile neck was a scarf that looked a lot like his.

"Lucy," her name escaped him in a whisper. "I know you still love me." He watched her walked through the mass of people and to the middle of the room. She began talking to a strange man in black. "Hey guys," He directed his words to his guild members. "There is a guy dressed in black talking to Lucy. I believe that is the guy who has her under his control."

"I'm on it," Gray's voice came through. _Lucy, I hope this will truly help you. I have no confidence in myself unless you are there to tell me it will be okay._

"Okay, let's begin the show." Natsu turned around and walked away. His next job would come at the moment of attack. Until then, he needed to cool his head.


End file.
